


Please tell me you have a plan

by Tinkbooklover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kabby, Missing Moments, kabby kiss, stealing fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkbooklover/pseuds/Tinkbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments in Stealing Fire + the kiss Kabby!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please tell me you have a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I’ve been on a bit of a writing frenzy and I wrote this for the hiatus day and im also writing a song fic for kabby week today. Anyway I got inspiration from rewatching stealing fire. So this is just a short thing with some missing scenes I think would have been in the episode.  
> Reviews are always welcome.  
> Hope you like it!

“Please tell me you have a plan” Abby rushes out as she closes the door behind her. She looks up to see Harper and Millar looking at her with startled faces. The tears still evident on her face from her meeting with Marcus. Harper is the first to recover “Wait, how did you…..”  
Abby cuts her off “I’m not an idiot, even if Marcus didn’t want to tell me anything, I could figure it out for myself.” She looks at their startled faces for a moment and then continues with a louder voice “Now please tell me you have a plan to save them otherwise I’m making one myself.”  
Now that shakes them out enough to finally process what she had said. “Right, of course sorry.” Harper say first. Abby walks further into the room as Harper continues to talk “We should of thought about you wanting to help, with Marcus and all…..” she trails off when Abby gives her a pointed stare that clearly says that this isn’t the time for that.  
“We do have a plan Abby” Millar finally says and the relief on Abby’s face is obvious to everyone in the room “And we could use your help”

 

Abby waits anxiously in medical for inevitable call that will come once Pike and his men find the collapsed guards outside of the room Marcus and the others are being held in. She tries to keep occupied by aimlessly sorting through medical tools but her mind always keeps wondering back to Marcus and the others and how this plan has to work. She meant what she said, she can’t do this again. She can’t lose another man she loves, not when they haven’t even addressed their feelings yet. Not when she only admitted to herself and indirectly him how she feels. Over the past three months Marcus was always there for her. When she found out about Clarke, when she was going to collapse out of exhaustion and running the camp together. She didn’t realise how far she had fallen for the man Marcus he was now until she was in too deep to ever recover if she lost him.  
A tear had escaped her eye as her thoughts wondered, she quickly wiped away when she heard the call come in to medical that someone was needed in section 4. She picked up her medical bag for looks purposes rushed out the door as fast as she could.  
‘I’m coming Marcus’ 

 

“Abby, come on your next.” Marcus turns around to usher her in. But Abby knows that she not going.  
“I’m not going.” She tells him “they need someone to show them a way out of the dark. Besides I……” before she can say anymore Marcus knowing he can’t change her mind so he lunges at her to capture her lips in a heart stopping kiss. Abby recovers from her surprise quickly and responds with all the love that she’s been holding inside. She wraps her arms around him and one of her hands flys into his hair as Marcus pulls her closer. They stay like that for what feels like hours but in reality it was only a few seconds. When they part they look into each other’s eyes with all their walls down and all the love they feel shining in their eyes.  
“May we meet again” Marcus whispers to her.  
“We will” Abby promises with a small smile on her face. Marcus smiles too and they look at each other for a little longer until Abby walks out through the opening Lincoln holds open for her. She can feel Marcus eyes on her until she disappears. She pauses for a moment in the empty hallway and lets the relief wash over her as she replays their first kiss in her mind.  
'We will meet again Marcus, we will.'


End file.
